Cradle
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: When his perfect world starts to fall apart, will Sasuke be able to walk away, or will he self-destruct in the process? NaruSasu ONHIATUS
1. Ticktick

_Author's notes_

_Yeah, yeah, I know, I shouldn't start another chapter story when I already have two going, but I have an excuse! I was just messing around in Adobe class the other day, wrote this, and showed it to my friend. Well, she really liked it, and is now threatening me if I don't continue it! Lol! SO since I'm already writing it, I though I might as well post it! So yeah..._

_Warning: Boy love, some abuse?, language?_

_Disclamor: Has Sasuke been discovered, nude, bound, and gagged, by Naruto? No? Well, then, believe me, I do not own Naruto _

_Author: Obsessive!!_

_Dedicated to: All my lovely reviewers who deal with my frequent writer's block and side stories!_

* * *

I stared at the door blankly, hoping, no, praying that it would open, but nothing happened. I sighed deeply, shutting my eyes. Time had lost its meaning hours ago, the ticking of the clock fading under the noise of my thoughts. Naruto had left me.

I allowed a tear to slip through.

The fight was so stupid; I barely even remember what it was about. All I remember is how quickly it escalated, and how the words that flowed from my mouth weren't the ones I wanted to say. I know it was my fault, I treated him like crap, like I always do, and I pushed him as far as I could, like always, except this time was different.

This time he snapped. I finally broke his endless patience and hurt him deeply. I told him that I knew he hated me, which was a stupid, _stupid_ lie, and I knew it. The look on his face was frightening. The normally emotional face was perfectly, deadly calm; there was no light in his normal bright eyes. He just stared. And then-

More tears joined the first, and I let a small, chocked sob escape my mouth.

Hesitantly, I let my hand reach up and cup my check carefully, wincing in pain. I could feel the bruise forming, and another sob ripped out when I remembered how much it had hurt when he hit me. Suddenly, I pressed down, and felt tears of pain join the others.

I grinded my teeth together and pressed down harder, as hard as I could. "I deserve the pain," I repeated as I hurt myself. By now, my shirt was wet with tears, and my eyes were swollen and sore.

I didn't hear the door open, but I did hear his gasp and footsteps as he rushed over to me and picked me up, cradling me against his chest. He moved my hand away from my face quickly, and I let myself go limp in his arms as he slowly rocked me, burying his face in my thick, ebony hair. I pressed my lips to his shoulder, and his arms tightened around me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair, over and over again, until I fell asleep.

* * *

_Just to warn you guys/girls, I'm not sure how regularly this'll be updated...So don't wait up for it..._

_Have you ever looked through and old journal and realized that you used to be a COMPLETE AND TOTAL PHYCOPATH AND SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR THE SAFETY OF YOURSELF AND OTHERS? Yeah, we moved and found a bunch of old papers...it was frightening..._

_I was wondering...are any of my readers guys? Or are you all lovely ladies?_


	2. Running away

_Author's notes_

_Hey! I'm back! Whoo! Hopefully I'll be uploading things more often...hopefully...but I just got a flashdrive, so now I can write at school, which will make writing and uploading soooo much easier! So, in the life of Obsessive -Its like a tiny soap opera, I swear!- things have calmed down, at least a little, which is good! Of coarse, my closest friend at school, the guy she has a mad crush on may like me -or at least my body...which is so wrong...-, and the guy I'm, like, intensely liking is still dating that bitch! Which sucks, but we still flirt all the time...So yeah. And, I'm sick. It sucks to the first degree. _

_By the way, I'm just going to put this out there: this story, I'm making it up as I go along. Seriously, there's no rhyme or reason to this. At all. So if it seems strange, thats why._

_Warning: Boylove. Mentions of abuse. Strangeness?_

_Disclamor: See, I tried to explain to Naruto's owner that things would be soooooooooooooo much better if I owned it, but for reasons that I can't see, seemed to disagree. Oh well, I'm not giving up!_

_Author: Obsessive_

* * *

"Where'd you get that?"

I paused, a CD case in my hand. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Suigetsu, my boss at "Serpentine CDs", frowned at me. "You know." I self-consciously rubbed my check, where an angry purple and grey bruise had formed.

"It's no big deal." When his frown increased, I added "It's none of your business, anyways." I turned away from him and went back to restocking, but he walked around me leaned close.

"Oh, it's no big deal? Then why won't you tell me?" He stared at me expectantly, with a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was my turn to frown, and I started to walk away. Suddenly, I was jerked back, and his hand was squeezing my wrist like a vice.

"If it's not my business…Is it your boyfriends?" I stared up at him, daring him to continue. He looked back, his eyes full of resentment.

"My boyfriend's wonderful. Everything about me is his business." My voice was calm, but my whole body was shaking. "Now let go of me." For a moment, I thought he was going to say no, but then he released me, and I let that arm hang limp as I walked away. The rest of the day, we avoided each other, but I could feel him watching me. Finally, it was closing time, and I left as quickly as I could. Walking down the shady street, I almost regretted not asking for a ride when a voice came out of the darkness.

"Hey beautiful." I jumped when a pair of arms circled around my waist. "Shh." I relaxed a bit when a familiar head nuzzled my neck. Narutogently turned me around so I was facing him. He looked at the bruise, and his eyes flashed with rage. Then they turned back into the happy blue eyes I knew, and I felt myself smile.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up! After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk home in the dark alone?" He smiled, and I returned the gesture. As we started to walk, he reached for my hand, but paused when he saw my wince.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. He frowned deeply, and moved until he was towering above me.

"What happened?" He said, his voice leaving no room for anything but a straight answer.

"I just…got into a…disagreement with someone…" I replied, trying to move, but he stopped me and brought my wrist up to his face.

"This is bad…" He looked down at me. "Who was it?" I shook my head, knowing I couldn't answer. "Tell me." When I stayed silent, he glared and snarled "Why're protecting them?!"

"I'm not!" I cried. Then I broke free from him and started to run towards the apartment.

"Sasuke!" He called after me, but I kept running.

* * *

_Hmm...yeah, i have no idea what I'm doing here. Oh well. Creativity doesn't always make sense. _

_I just realized my authors notes may be longer than the whole story. Thats kinda sad. This is a short story though..._

_Reviews make me feel better!_


	3. I'm so sorry

_Dear readers,_

_So, this is one of the hardest pieces of writing I've ever written…I'm sorry, but I have to put both Bound and Cradle on hold. In the last few months, my father has had a serious medical crisis and I'm having to take care of my little sisters during most of my free time. We're also going through other troubles, and I just really need to have some weight lifted off my shoulders…Believe me, I really didn't want to do this! I've put it off as long as I can, and tried to make this work, but as you've probably noticed, I haven't updated either story in months. I've decided to keep trying to work on Baby Steps because I feel more invested in it…I fully understand if you're mad, but please, try to understand…_

_Obsessive_


End file.
